The present invention relates to vehicle brake systems, and more particularly to a crossed piping brake system for a vehicle equipped with a tandem master cylinder, wherein the master cylinder pressure to be applied to the right front-wheel brake cylinder is applied to the left rear-wheel brake cylinder, while the master cylinder pressure to be applied to the left front-wheel brake cylinder is applied to the right rear-wheel brake cylinder.